<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everyone Knows Now by DaddysGracelessAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863266">Everyone Knows Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/pseuds/DaddysGracelessAngel'>DaddysGracelessAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PB100 Drabbles [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Castiel's Blue Tie, Dean Smith - Freeform, Drabble, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Fluff, M/M, Sam Wesson - Freeform, Secret Relationship, castiel - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/pseuds/DaddysGracelessAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel accidentally tell everyone they're together without saying a thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PB100 Drabbles [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ProfoundBond Drabble Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everyone Knows Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PB100 Drabble fill: Switch</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, spill it." Dean finally snaps at his friends, who have been sharing secretive smiles all morning. </p>
<p>Charlie giggles. "You seriously haven't noticed yet?" </p>
<p>"Noticed what?" he demands. </p>
<p>Sam smiles, but shrugs. </p>
<p>He's about to press again for details when someone walks into the breakroom and clears their throat. </p>
<p>"Dean," He turns around to see Cas' face flushed in embarrassment, holding out a red and white striped tie that Dean recognizes is his. Dean looks down to realize he's wearing Cas' own signature blue tie, then glares at his friends who are trying not to laugh. </p>
<p>"Not. A. Damn. Word."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>